h_x_h_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinn Family
The Sinn Family (シンファミリー, Shinfamirī) are a group of hunters that collects antique materials. They are also a family of Zen users. Overview The Sinn Family comprises of over a hundred family members scattered around the continent with one goal in mind, to gather the world's vast hidden treasure or in this case they call us "antiques", thus they are commonly known as Treasure Hunters. The main branch of the family tree composes of seven members, a mother, a father, three siblings, and two grandparents. Then Sinn Family are known to use Zen rather than Nen. A spiritual energy achieved by focusing one's mind, body, and spirit at the same time. The Sinn Family Estate is located on the farthest island of Borrador on the continent of La Afiladora. A continent known for its vast number of skilled hunters (including the family). Through years of good connection with the forest creatures on Borradora some had actually volunteered to become the family's bodyguard. This includes giant shapeshifting "Maneki-neko" and many more. During their childhood years, each member of the family had been trained in a harsh environment to develop their instincts and hone their claws, which lead them to acquire a special set of skills that is incurable through normal means. This includes navigating unknown places with limited resources, seeing in the dark and at a high range, and as well as physical and mental fortitude. The family's trump card is their mastery of Zen. An ability acquired by strong will power and vigor physical training. This power had made the family famous around the globe, marking them as a force to be reckoned with. Although the family uses the best of their ability to find hidden treasures, some members center their power to combat and abilities that double the capabilities. Each member has a tattoo on parts of their body as a physical promise or a constant reminder of their goal, to unlock the world's secret by acquiring hidden treasures. This led people to apply the same tattoo on their body and acting as one of their own. Although a lot of people believe in these fake some actually paid for their life because of this scenario. Fighting Style The members solely rely on their Zen ability aside from that they fight in normal terms such as martial arts or weapon throwing. The Sinn Family's main form of combat is the Abhidhamma a form of fighting which the member looks at the future for a few seconds. For using this ability constantly it takes a toll on the user, this includes headache, extreme fatigue and the inability to use then. This limits the number on using either Abhidhamma or Zen at a time. Aside from the family's superb fighting abilities they are also known for their logical thinking and their ability to stay calm and analytic the battle. They are also known for keeping their cool in dire scenarios. Family Estate The Sinn Family Estate is located on the farthest side of the isolated island, Borrador. An island only few had journeyed on and a few have known of. The Sinn Family owns fifty percent of the total land area of the island, this makes them as half of the ruler of Borrador, the remaining fifty includes citizens of nearby towns and immigrants from other island. Almost all people know about the Sinn Family striking them as a quite and a mysterious family that only thinks of themselves. Some even had the courage to walk on Sinn territory but have quickly been disposed of by their bodyguards. This later had become a warning for townsfolk. Almost all of the members never stayed in the estate this leaves the grandparents, the bodyguards, and some members of the other branches. Borrador is located on the continent of La Afiladora, a continent known for its skilled hunters and notorious-deadly creatures. Thus almost one-fourth of the population of the world journey to this continent to find eligible and strong mercenaries to aid them. Like Borrador, People from other islands in La Afiladora knowns of the family whereabout and some even treats them as leaders when it come to battle. Members